The invention relates to a method for controlling a switching converter (switching regulator, switched mode power supply) comprising a high side switch and a low side switch, as well as a control device for a switching converter comprising a high side switch and a low side switch.
Switching converters include a high side power switch connected to a connection line at a high supply potential which is switched in a clock period of a signal modulated in a pulse width, and generally include a low side power switch connected to a ground line which is switched in a clock pulse of a second signal (possibly derived from the pulse-width-modulated), are known in the prior art in a multiplicity of variations. For examples, reference is made to U. Tietze, Ch. Schenk, “Semiconductor Circuitry” [Halbleiter-Schaltungstechnik], 10th edition, Springer-Verlag Berlin Heidelberg New York, 1993, pp. 561 et seq.
The approach is known whereby an overvoltage protection device is provided which turns off the high side power switch when the output voltage exceeds a predetermined threshold.
Although in principle this measure has proven successful, it has nevertheless been determined that devices connected to Buck converters in particular were destroyed by an overvoltage.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a method for controlling a switching converter comprising a high side switch and a low side switch, as well as a control device for a switching converter comprising a high side switch and low side switch, wherein the occurrence of improper voltages, specifically overvoltages, on the output side is prevented.